We Come In Three
by cutie12345
Summary: Damien, the Anti-Christ and young father to triplets, makes a decision to send his kids to the land of the living in order to protect them from Satan. How will the triplets Stan, Craig, and Wendy adapt to living with mortals, especially when the boys become very fond of a small little red haired boy? What happens when Satan finds them? Dip, Style, Cryle and more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this story plot kinda stuck in my mind for a while now, Its a little different than most of the stories I've read, a little OOC but I'm sure you'll forgive me. Also unlike my last two stories which stared Style, K2, and Kyman this one mostly involves Style and Cryle, and a few others I won't spoil. I hope you enjoy! :) **

It was perfectly silent, you could hear a pin drop. It had taken them five and a half hours before they were able to settle down their children for a nightly slumber. Like always, it took hours of continuous hissy fits and loud screams before the children gave into their heavy eyes and sore limbs, allowing their parents to lay them in their rooms for rest. Damien, tired as he was, lingered in their nursery doorway. Propped up against the dark wood frame he studied his kids soft faces of slumber, hoping they were dreaming of pleasant things. His red eye focused on his children protectively, watching their cute belly's rise and fall with each little breathes. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten so lucky as to help procreate such beautiful creatures, he hadn't really thought he deserved them as the Anti-Christ. But they were here and they were his. Damien felt his lips tug slightly upwards in a rare smile as he watched his youngest of the three sigh in her sleep, pulling the covers up to her chin as she curled into a ball. He loved her. He loved them all. Because they were his, his to teach to fight, teach to control their powers, teach to care and look out for each other. The smile on his lips grew wider as his heart tugged pleasantly. He would never let anything happen to them.

" Damien?" A small voice called out from the hallway. He turned his head away from the children, craning his neck over his shoulder to look at the one who had called his name. Behind him was a small boy, around the age of nineteen. He was short and scrawny, yet had an air of elegance to him like a young duke or a heir to some big buisness. The boy was staring up at him with bright blue eyes, his blonde hair falling slightly into them but the boy didn't move to push the strands away.

" Yes, Pip?" He asked the boy, turning his body along with his head. Damien walked towards the boy named Pip, slowly as to not startle him and lift his hand to brush the stray strands of hair away from the boys delicate face.

" I was just wondering when you plan to join me in bed. I don't like it when you're not there, it feels cold," Damian chuckled at that, brings his large hands to Pip's cheeks and creasing his pink flesh. He leaned down to kiss the boys forehead then nuzzled his neck, taking in the smell of his soft skin.

"We're in Hell, love. It's never cold," Damien replied.

"Oh, but it does feel that way, when you're not with me," Pip inhaled deeply, shivering at the feel of Damian's lips pressed against his neck. A rush of heat ran through his body in large waves causing his knees to knock and a moan to roll pass his dry lips.

" Damien, don't.. we'll, we'll wake up the children," Pip spoke softly, glancing a worried look towards the dark room that conceals his children listening for any signs that their might sleep has been disturbed.

" Then we'll continue in our bedroom," Damien smirked, looking up at his love. Pip blushed at the indication in a prudish way but nodded none the less, eager to lie between the sweat stained sheets cuddling up next to the man whom had earlier ravished his smaller body.

Damien stood up straight, his shoulders rolled back and chest puffed out in a dominant way while he reached out for Pip's hand. Turning towards the corridor that reached their private chamber Damian took off sin long, fast strides, also eager to stain the sheets with their sex. Perhaps get Pip pregnant again, though he'll need more rabbit blood for the spell and another crow feather, they'd ran out from the first time when Pip conceived the triplets.

The pair were stopped abruptly by one of the servants of hell. A young demon boy who work for Damien's father, Satan.

" Excuse me Master," The demon bowed his head, tilting his chin slightly to the side to bare is neck in an act of submission, "But your father wishes to speak words with you."

" Why," Damien asks rudely, irritated by the boys presents and his fathers bad timing. He was tired from the kids, all he wanted was to fuck Pip in the ass and go to bed. Was that too much to ask?

" He told me it concerned your kids," apparently it was to much to ask, " but that was all he had mentioned to me."

Damien let of an annoyed sigh, wanting to cut the demons tongue out and serve it to the lost souls that crept around in the dark, "Very well, I'll go talk to him."

Behind him he could here Pip let out a sad whimper. Pip's hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly in protest, silently begging him not to go.

" Damien," He sound like he wanted to cry and Damien felt he might just do the same from his own sexual frustration, "You'll come straight back to me right? Please.."

" Yes love, I'll only be a few minutes. While I'm away why don't you prepare something, a show for me when I get back?"

Damien attempted to give Pip a reassuring grin but Pip still looked upset that he wouldn't be taken right away. He nodded obediently regardless, causing Damien to smile gently.

" I'll be back quickly," Damien leaded down swiftly, kissing the smaller boy on the forehead before turning towards the demon boy who stood awkwardly behind him.

" Escort Pip back to our chambers. Then leave to do your own thing. Do not hang around him longer than necessary. Understood?"

The young demon glanced down quickly, baring Damien his neck again in submission.

" Yes, Master. Understood," He stuttered out nervously, turning on his heals and leading Pip towards their bedroom. Pip glanced up at Damien for a second in another silent plea to hurry before following the demon into the dark corridor.

Letting another annoyed breathe leave his lips, Damien made his way towards his fathers office, where he knew his father would be. He kept a fast pace, hurried to be back with Pip but mostly curious as to what his father had to say about his children.

The corridors he traveled were dark and windowless, the only light that broke through the darkness were dimly lite candles hanging on the walls. The walls were made of dark grey granite and the floors as black as his fathers soulless eyes. Blood red carpets laid flat beneath his feet, standing out against the colorless castle. The constant heat from the hellish fires surrounding the land was for the most part annoying rather than unbearable, mostly just made everyone sticky and wet. The whole place seemed rather dull and lifeless.

Pausing to a halt, Damien looked up at a large pair of black and gold doors, standing tall and strong against the granite walls. His fathers office. With out hesitation Damien pushed the heavy doors open with a harsh shove, standing back to wait for the doors to be fully opened before he entered. His fathers office was like the rest of the castle. Dark and candle lite. But unlike the bare walls that watched you from the tiny cracks his office walls were filled with pictures, mostly of places above ground on earth. His office smelt of something awful though, like rotting flesh and dried blood. Damien never liked bring Pip or the kids around here.

" Boy," A deep, gruff voice called out from behind a large leather chair. Damien stepped deeper into the room and closer to the voice he was familiar with. When he stood in the middle of the room he watched the chair spin around slowly, his father perched comfortable in it, " I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed."

"What concerns do you have of my children?" It was a blunt question but Damien just want to leave the room as fast as possible. The smell was making his nostrils burn.

His father smiled at him cheekily, resting his elbows on the giant wooden desk and intertwining his fingers together. " Would you like something to drink?" Damien glared at him, wanting to set fire to the room before making his leave.

" Answer my question God dammit!" He knew his father well enough to know that he was trying to piss him off for his own amusement, and it was working.

" What was your question again?" Satan smiled widely, uncrossing his fingers to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Damien tightened his hands into a fist, wanting to punch his dirty fucken face in.

" What concerns do you have of my children?" Damien asked slowly, like he was talking to a child himself.

" Oh yes that, I was wondering, have my grandchildren been obtaining any of their powers yet? What are they, like three..four-"

" Five, they just turned five three months ago in October."

" Five you say? So they must be gaining their powers by now, am I correct?" Damien watched as his father lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips, throwing the liquid to the back of his throat and swallowing with a harsh gulp before slamming the glass down onto the desk. Oh how he wants to break the glass into pieces and force his father to chew on the sharp edges.

" You are correct."

" Good, tell me boy, what can your children do?"

Damien kept his eyes narrowed threateningly on his father. Satan never took an interest in anything but himself, unless something or someone was of use to him.

" Wendy can see what others cannot see with their eyes," Damien said rather proudly. Wendy was the youngest of the triplets and the only girl. She was the sweetest too, mostly taking after Pip. But just like the others Wendy looked more like Damien. She had long, straight ink black hair but Pip's bright blue eyes. She was fair skinned but surprisingly not too pale.

" What do you mean?" Satan questioned, one of his thick eyebrows was raised and his dark eyes stared straight into Damien's red ones.

" She can see one's secrets. Just by touching someone Wendy can uncover everything about a person. Whether they're good or bad."

Satan was silent at first. His eyes fixed on one of the painting on the wall, the one of the Egyptian Pyramids. Damien watched him questionably, his father looked as if he was absorbing the information and analyzing it. Finally Satan turned back towards him, a glint of curiosity lite up in his eyes.

" And the others?"

" Craig has the ability to conjure and control fire," Damien spoke cautiously, watching his father visibly straighten with excitement.

" You don't say?" He seemed pleased with this answer, which made Damien angry, " Craig is the oldest?"

" No, He's the middle," just like Wendy, Craig had ink black hair, though not long like hers but still had perfectly fair skin. He was quieter than his siblings and prefers to stand off to the side and watch the others do reckless and adventurous things. His eyes were a more grey-blue, not as pretty as Wendy's but held a lot more wisdom . Craig was an old soul.

" What can the eldest do? What kind of things can, um.."

" Stan."

" Yes! Stan! What can he do?" Damien was down right disturbed now. His father was acting like a child being told he was going to the circus. He'd never witnessed his father taking such an interest in his kids. This new development made his stomach drop from uneasiness, causing him to subconsciously grip his hands into tight fists.

" Well boy spit it out! What is your oldest capable of?" Satan's voice rose along with his impatiences.

" Why are you so interested?" Satan eye's narrowed darkly at the lack of an answer. His good mood fowled by a simple question. Damien felt necessary to take a few steps back.

" I asked you a question," He rasped out dangerously, slowly standing from his chair and reaching his full height at seven foot, eight inches. His strong goat legs stepping around the desk and stopping to stand in front of his son.

" I asked you one too. Why so interested?" Damien countered. Though not as tall as his father he stood full-length with a straight back, showing dominance.

" Have you not thought about it?" Satan asked staring down at Damien with a dagger infused glare, his voice laced with a hint of disbelief.

" Thought about what?" It was Damien's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Satan huffed arrogantly then chuckled slightly like he'd just watched someone on their knees begging for their life.

" Your children seem strong. And they're only five. Image, with intense training what they'd be capable of within a few years." He smiled proudly in a odd crooked way that looked more painful than anything. And this had frustrated Damien because he knew exactly what his father concerns for his children were, exactly why his father's smile was so demented. His father wanted to _use _his children as an army, they were kids! They could get hurt! Angry Damien shoved his father away from him. He felt himself snarling and attempted to swallow the growls that crawled up through his throat.

" How fucken dare you!" Damien lung forward, aiming a right hook at his father jaw, connecting his fist hard into his fathers bone, a cracking sound echoing through his ears like a bell, " My children are not for your use and disposal. I know what you want! You want to end the world! To bring pain to the living above!" This time a growl succeeded in escaping his mouth.

" What kind of Anti-Christ are you?" Satan asked in a low voice. His eyes were pure black now and the room started to fog up with black smoke, " Has the British whore started to make you weak?"

" Fuck you," Damien spat, ready to punch him again but Satan had grabbed him snugly by the neck with his large hands, lifting him into the air and roughly slamming him against a wall.

" What are you gonna do about it?" He sounded smug now, like he was showing off a first place trophy that he'd cheated to win. His hard fist around Damien's neck caused him to choke on the little air he had. Damien dug his nails deep into his fathers arm, hoping to draw blood and drag at least some pain out of him.

" You can't," was all Damien was able to squeeze out, still struggling against his fathers brutal force.

" Try and stop me," He gave Damien's neck a generous squeeze before dropping him to the ground and turning to walk back to his desk. Coughing into the floor, Damien lifted his own hand to his neck and messaged the bruised flesh in attempt to heal the burn. He glimpsed his eyes back up at Satan who had already poured himself another glass of whiskey, "Tomorrow," He took a big swing of the amber liquid, " We'll start their training tomorrow. If you try to stop me, well, we'll see how Pip likes be to be chocked by my hands. Knowing him, he'd beg me suffocating him with my bare hands, that slut."

Damien snarled at the man in a pathetic warning, pulling himself off the floor to his own two feet. His hand resting on the wall for support. He needed to get to Pip, to the kids. He needed to keep them safe. With what little energy Damien had regained he headed for the opened doors quickly, suddenly needing to be in Pips arms for warmth, he felt cold.

" Damien," Damien stopped when he had reached the door, he leaned to the side and rested against to opening, his back facing the room, " You never told me what Stan could do."

He sighed out in exhaustion, gripping the door frame in order to restrain himself from taking an other swig and his father.

" What can't that boy do?"

" Don't beat around the bush boy."

Damien closed his eyes internally wishing himself away far from this place. Somewhere no one could find him, or his family. Perhaps a small cottage in a hidden forest? Or a little beach house on their own private island, isolated by miles of water. Opening his eyes again, he was disappointed to still be burning hot and sweaty from the scorching fires of Hell.

" Stan is multi-talented. He has super strength, is extremely intelligent and a natural fighter. But he excels is one thing more than the others. He's powerful when it comes to inflicting pain on others who anger him, physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally," Damien had found this out personally, when Stan was four and wanted a cookie before dinner. Damien had told him no, it would spoil his appetite. Stan had broken his arm with just a flick of his wrist and given him a painful migraine that brought Damien down to his knees with a snap of his fingers. In the end, he'd gotten his cookie.

Stan, the eldest of the triplets, same inky black hair, fair skin, only he caters dark blue eyes. But Stan is a difficult one to figure out. While Wendy is a more cheerful and positive spirit and Craig is the wise soul who disagrees with anything that has to do with being adventurous. Stan is a little more complicated. He's passionate and caring but also harsh and demanding. He'd share his charming smiles and heart lifting laughs with you till you defied him, not once hesitating to inflict pain on those who go against his demands. Stan's only five, and he's scared all the staff into submission.

Without sharing any more information to the Devil himself, Damien rushes quickly from the room. His mind feels fuzzy and unclear, but he is able to find his way to his bedroom, pushing passed the doors and startling Pip who had been drifting off to sleep.

" Is everything alright?" Pip asks, he sits up slowly leaning his body against the backboard and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

" The kids," Damien breathes out, trying to catch his breathe. Pip, more alert sits up straighter and motions Damien to sit beside him, though he refuses.

" They're sleeping in their rooms," Pip replies cautiously, eying Damien carefully.

" They need to leave," Pip's eyes widen in uncertainty and worry, getting out of bed and rushing towards Damien. Pip places his hands on the taller boys shoulders steadying him, before locking their eyes together.

" Why? What did your father say?" His voice is soft but sounds slightly broken, It makes Damien's heart tug in an odd beat.

" Satan. He want to turn them into weapons. He wants to use them to hurt the living above."

Pip gasped but didn't look too surprised, his blue eyes held a calmness to them that Damien envied. He, himself, was in a panic. He needed his children out of this place. He needed his children safe. Somewhere Satan couldn't find them. Another rough tug pulled at his heart only this time stronger. He wanted to be there for them, to raise them. They'd have to find a place his kids could live with the mortals, masking their demon scents with the common man. They just needed a place to hide.

Pip keep staring into his red eyes, his little hands stroking at Damien's cheek. Damien slumped his shoulder in defeat; Staring back into the beautiful blue he'd fall in love with, he knew Pip knew what he was thinking.

" I know a place they could hide."

**Next chapter will have more of the kids :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**A little OOC maybe..**

** It happens. **

**Enjoy! **

Randy Marsh wasn't quite sure what to say exactly. All he could do was stare at them from across the dinner table, gradually taking sips from his glass of pure rum. His wife Sharon stood beside him looking worried, she hadn't said anything either. How does one reply to three kids knocking on your door at ten pm, demanding they stay here, saying they had no family or home to shelter them from the cold nights of South Park. Sharon was surprised by their request but couldn't shut the door on their faces, so she ushered them in where they settled down at the kitchen table.

" Would you like a cup of hot coco?" Sharon asked with a shaky voice. The kids stared up at her questioning looks on their faces.

" Whats coco?" The young girl asked. They hadn't told them what their names were.

" Oh, well it's a hot drink, Chocolate to be exact," Sharon moved from Randy's side over to the counter that held the kettle. Pouring fresh water into it and settling it down on the stove to be heated. Randy glanced back at the children. The girl and one of the boy's look rather intrigued, smiles on their faces, the other one had yet to show any emotion.

" What are your names?" Randy asked suddenly raising his glass to take another swing of alcohol. Just wait till Jimbo hears about this.

" I'm Wendy!" The young girl jumped up excitingly from her chair and Randy was worried she was going to break it. The girl was cute in an energetic way and he smiled at her.

" Pretty name," She beamed brightly at the complement and giggled girlishly, bouncing in her seat between the two boy's.

" And you boy's? What are your names?" Sharon asked from the counter. She has already grabbed three cups and was scooping generous amounts of coco powder into them before pouring the steaming water into each cup.

" I'm Craig," the one on Wendy's left said. He had his arms crossed and his eye trained on the cups of hot chocolate Sharon was placing in front of them. He was cute too in a shy way and Randy thought about building model airplanes with him.

Smiling, Sharon and Randy turned towards the last boy sitting still on Wendy's right. He was staring Randy down with a glare, his back straight and shoulder rolled back. Randy wasn't intimidated but he did feel uneasy. He'd had a growing head ache since they had sat at the table.

" What is your name boy?" Randy repeated. This boy was cute too, like the others, but also had a lot of handsome features that made him look older than Randy judged them out to be.

"Stan," the boy said almost instantly, still staring harshly as Randy who had gotten up to grab an Advil.

" Nice to meet you," Sharon said, smiling at the kids kindly, " I'm Sharon and this is my husband Randy."

" Hi," Randy replied awkwardly.

" It's nice to meet you too, Miss! You're really nice and super pretty." Sharon blushed and giggled at Wendy's complement. The boys both nudged Wendy, Stan whispering something to her that made her pout childishly.

" I must ask, are you all siblings?" Sharon questioned glancing at each other them.

" Yeah, we're triplets," Stan answered, he'd stopped glaring at Randy and instead he glowered down at his untouched hot chocolate, " I'm the oldest, then Craig and Wendy's the youngest."

" Oh wow, how nice!" Randy rolled his eyes at Sharon's obvious act to gain the kids trust. She'd always wanted kids, he wasn't too crazy about the idea but it didn't matter at the end anyways. Sharon wasn't able to have children and they hadn't really wanted to adopt so they just left it at that. Got a dog instead.

" How old are you?" She pestered, moving up to refill their empty cups, Well Craig and Wendy's empty cups.

" We're five, our birthday's on October nineteenth," Stan stated rather proudly finally taking a small sip of his hot chocolate. Sharon and Randy exchanged apprehensive glances. They hadn't asked about their parents, unsure if it would upset them. They did seem rather smart for their age, but they were still babies. Signing Sharon looked at the clock on the microwave and back at the kids.

" You can stay here the night," she said while cleaning up their dirty glass and placing them in sink, "You must be tired. We can talk more in the morning."

" We want to go to school," Stan cut in rather loudly. The two beside him nodded agreeably.

" Excuse me?" Randy asked rudely, looking at the kids as if they were growing a few more heads. The Marshes were well of financially with just the two of them, maybe adding one more and still they'd be fine but they were in no position to take on kids, especially not three.

" School. We want to go. As soon as possible," Stan looked at both Sharon and Randy, his big blue eyes silently pleading them. Wendy was oddly still in her seat and Craig slumped down in his avoiding any eye contact.

" No, What? Why do you need to be in school. In fact why do you need to stay here? Where are your parents?" Randy felt instantly guilty afterwords at his bluntness but these kids had come out of no where, making demands. He'd also had a bit too much rum and really wanted to go to bed and forget this evening had every happened.

" Our parent are in trouble," Stan's eyes hardened as he explained. Wendy was whimpering softly, her tiny hands grabbed Stan's arm and she buried her face in the material on his shoulder, " We can't really say anything else cause we honestly don't know. But our dads' said we would be safe here, as long as we fit in."

"Dads'?" Randy questioned out loud. Thinking of any gay couples that he knew and would trust him with the responsibility of their children. Nothing came to mind.

" You poor things," Sharon responded leaning towards them as if she were going for a hug. She held back though, instead moving towards the door leading to the living room, " We have a spare bedroom upstairs, you may sleep there."

"And school..?"

" Yes, yes," Sharon motioned for them to follow her. They got up from the table and walked over to where she was, " We'll see what we can do in the morning."

Stan and Craig nodded approvingly, they all moved into the living room, Randy following behind. Sharon reached down and grasped Wendy's tiny hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze, " You kids are welcome to stay while your parents solve what ever problems their having." Wendy looked up at her with a glad smile, tilting closer to Sharon.

Randy watched the girls walk upstairs, giggling with each other in a familiar way. Craig was staggering behind them looking unsure and a little lost. Stan had stopped in the middle of the room, his short frame turned towards the coach and a small smile stretching on his lips.

" Who's that?" Stan asked, he nodded his head to the brown fur ball, curled in the corner of the coach.

" Oh, that's Sparky. He's our dog," Randy watched Stan approach the dog carefully, afraid he'd startle it. Sparky, sensing the presents lifted his head up from slumber and watch Stan walk towards him, his tail wagging slightly at the boy.

" He's cute," Stan said, lifting his hand and placing it on Sparky's head giving him a little pat. The dogs tail wagged faster now, sniffing at the boy before rolling his tongue out to lick him.

" He likes you too," Randy hadn't seen the boy look this happy since he got here, " If you want, Sparky can sleep in your bed tonight."

" Yeah," Was all Stan said before he dropped his hand to his sides, the dog whimpering and nudging Stan with his wet nose, "Come one Sparky, follow me," The dog immediately jumped up and followed Stan up the stairs towards the spare bedroom. Randy kept still, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It was odd. Sparky usually never takes a liking to strangers. Shaking his head, the fuzzy affect from the alcohol setting in Randy walked up stairs himself, past the spare bedroom and into his own. He pealed off all his clothes before climbing into bed. His head felt heavy but wasn't pounding anymore. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, falling asleep to the sound of Sharon's voice, talking to the kids in the next room.

Sharon wasn't really sure how she managed to find the kids a spot in Betty's Sun Shine Preschool, but she had and it started in five minutes. Quickly pealing into the parking lot Sharon rushed the kids out of her old car. They were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday but Sharon and cleaned them up a bit, promising herself to buy them something new tonight after work. The kids seemed rather excited for school, they'd mentioned before that they'd never been to school, their father was going to home school them. They were a year too late for preschool but Sharon thought it would be best to place them there anyway, it was cheaper too.

" Are you nervous?" She asked holding onto Wendy and Craig hands. Stan refused to be touched by anyone that weren't his siblings. Neither of them said anything which Sharon took as a optimistic no. Opening the front door Sharon quickly spotted a few of her good friends that had young children. They were standing in a circle chatting good-heartening with each other when Sharon stepped in.

" Hey girls," She greeted rather nervously, glancing down at the three kids.

" Sharon," one of the moms said in surprise. She was a slightly bigger woman, " What are you doing here?"

" Oh, um, I'm baby sitting friends kids. Just here to drop them off at daycare," Wendy and Craig let of go of her hands and walked over to Stan who was watching kids play in the next room, "I've forgotten that your boys go to this preschool also."

" Oh yes! Be sure to introduce them to my bubbe, He's shy little one, doesn't make very many friends," The larger woman, Sheila, said. Her loud jersey accent echoing through the building.

" Yes, my little Eric loves making new friends," Mrs. Cartman smiled nodding towards the next room. The triplets still watching from the doorway.

" And Kenny's in there. He'd gotten new blocks and was excited to show them off," Mrs. McCormick chuckled to herself.

" Will do," Sharon glanced at the kids smiling, then turned back towards the other women, " I'll go introduce them to the teacher first, be right back."

Sharon waved the woman off and headed towards the triplets kneeling down to their level, " I want you to meet the teacher," Wendy looked away from the other kids and down at Sharon, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement eager to play with the other kids. Craig and Stan continued to observe the room.

" Is the teacher going to be nice like you?" Wendy asked, smiling shyly, taking glances at the woman around her.

" Of course," Sharon offered a smile standing up and taking Wendy's hand again. She nudged Stan and Craig away from the door and lead them away to another room, letters written in bright pink spelled office, she was told this morning that she was to meet the woman here.

She knocked twice on the door, only opening it when she heard a faint hello call from with in. Opening the door Sharon lightly pushed the three inside before following in herself.

" Uh, Hi," Sharon greeted, stretching her arm out to shake the woman's hand. The woman stood elegantly from her seat behind a large desk and returned the jester. Releasing Sharon's hand the woman looked down at the children who were standing closer to Sharon. Wendy and Craig held a tight hold on Sharon's work skirt while Stan stood tall, glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Welcome to Betty's Sun Shine preschool," She didn't smile at all nor did she sound that welcoming. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on Wendy's head but the small girl pulled away, clutching tighter to Sharon causing the woman to scowl slightly, " I'm Miss. Coggins. I'll be your teacher."

Neither of the kids stepped up to offer their names, instead they moved away from both women and towards the door.

" Um, That's Stan, Craig and Wendy," Sharon said pointing to each child, " I'm sorry, they seem eager to play."

" That's fine," Miss. Coggin's assured waving her hand dismissively, " Let them go out and play. I only need to talk to you Mrs. Marsh," The woman sat back down in her chair and turned to her computer looking bored.

" Oh, already. You know where the play area is right?" The three nodded in unison, "Okay I just you may leave now," Before she'd gotten another word in Stan had pulled open the door and the three rushed out of the room in less than a few second.

" Well Mrs. Marsh? Shall we begin?" Hesitantly Sharon turned back towards the woman, taking a seat in front of her dark wooden desk.

Stan was the first of the three to reach the doors to the playing area. He'd stopped just before entering, waiting for his siblings to catch up before taking the few steps into the room. The room was loud, filled with tiny voices and gleeful laughter. The walls were a little too cutesy for Stan's liking, filled with pink flowers and butterfly's but I didn't really matter much. He just wanted to find a mortal that would do as he pleases for his amusement.

" I want to go play with that big house," Wendy pointed towards a tent castle a few of the other girls were already playing with.

" No, Wendy!" Craig whined, pulling on his sister arm, " We have to stick together!" Stan rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of his siblings. This was no time to play.

"I don't wanna hang around you dummies, These mortals look fun, I wanna play with them!" Stan shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth to silents her.

" Don't say the 'M' word in public," Wendy mumbled an apology under his hand and Stan sighed lifting his hand away from her.

" You can go play Wendy," Craig glared at Stan as the girl in question laughed excitingly, bouncing off towards the direction of the castle.

"But Staaan?" Craig pouted while still glaring at him. Stan thought he look ridiculous, " We can't trust these kids. We have to stick together!"

" She can do as she pleases. I don't care. You can run off too, you don't need to follow your big brother around," Stan turned to scan the crowd of kids.

" But Staaaaan," Stan rolled his eyes and reached back to grab Craig's hand only to pull away with a sudden yelp.

" Craig, control yourself! You nearly burned my hand!"

Craig giggled at that, lifting his hand and attempting to place it on Stan who dodged out of the way. Stan glared at his brother,m ready to smack him but a sudden noise caught his attention. He looked over his brothers shoulders at a couple of boys playing with little blocks, He watched as the fat one yelled obscured things, the other one tried to rebuild a tower.

" Let's go over there," Stan pointing at the boys who seemed to be arguing.

" Why? They look barbaric," Stan gave a huff but didn't answer his brother, only grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him towards the boys.

" You're doing it wrong! It's gonna fall over," The fat one yelled, stomping his foot in protest.

" Stop it," The other one yelled back, throwing one of the blocks at the fat boys head, " If you keep jumping you'll knock them over."

Stan and Craig stood centimeters away just watching the boys behavior with amused expressions. These boys were louder than the rest of the room and more violent than the other kids who cried when they tripped on themselves.

" Hi," the two stopped yelling and turned to the boy who had spoken. Stan smirked at their surprised expressions and Craig sneered, thinking himself above the boys.

" Uh, hi," the fat one said, suddenly turning shy. Stan walked closer to them, he was taller than the boys which made him a little proud.

" I'm Stan," The two boys' turned a little pink at the sound of Stan's name. They smiled at him shyly, which Craig rolled his eyes at.

" I'm Eric," The fat one announced looking at Stan as if he expected Stan's approval. Stan just nodded his head, keeping his charming grin on his face.

" I'm Kenny!" The second almost yelled, pushing Eric off the the side and standing in front of Stan, " I'm four but I'm gonna turn five really soon," Craig was nearly close to gagging at the two boys obvious infatuation with his brother.

" I'm four! I'll be five in July!" Eric also yelled, trying to shove Kenny off to the side.

" Four you say?" Stan watched as the boys shoved and pushed each other, He laughed to himself looking back at Craig who had yet to have an introduction.

" Me and my brother Craig here are five," He smiled with pride while Craig glared at the two boys.

" Oh wow! You're so cool!" Eric said clapping his hands, Kenny look at Stan admiringly reaching out to pull Stan closer.

" You should play with us," Kenny insisted, pulling Stan down to sit on floor right beside him. Eric mumbled something under his breathe before plopping himself down on the other side of Stan. Craig left standing, feeling slightly left out. Out of he corner of his eyes he caught a few kids innocently playing with some model airplanes. He kinda wanted to join them.

" Are you sitting or not," Stan called over his shoulder, Kenny and Eric showing Stan how they were building a tower. Sighing Craig sat across from Stan who winked at him nodding to the two boys who were practically in his lap. Cocky Bastard.

" Hey, you guys I found a red truck in one of the baskets over there," Craig heard the voice from behind him but payed no mind, He was too busy fiddling with the blocks Kenny had pushed in front of him.

" Go away, Kyle! We replaced you!" Eric said in a harsh voice and Craig chuckled to himself. He didn't like the fact that the fat boy had fallen for his stupid brothers charms or that he was rough and loud but he was amusing none the less. He lifted his head from the blocks to Stan so they can share a laugh at the boys words but he was surprised to see Stan standing. His eyes were widened somewhat staring straight in front of him, behind Craig, mouth open slightly in complete awe. Confused Craig turned his head to the side, looking up at the boy behind him. He was a smaller boy, probably the same age as the others. The boy's skin was pale and pink, sprinkled with light freckles. He was cute, in an innocent way.

" Oh," The small boy, Kyle, said. He held a dumb looking truck in his hands staring up at Stan.

" Go away Kyle!" Eric yelled again and Craig stood up scowling at the boy, his harsh words now bothering him, " Your just a dumb Jew," Craig was ready to shove him over but the boy was already face down on the floor before he could blink, Stan standing over him glaring down at the boy. Kenny looked confused and a little hurt.

" Don't talk to him like that," Stan's words were harsh, and Craig for once was proud of Stan's reckless behavior.

" Um," The young boy spoke out. He was still staring at Stan who unflinchingly met his gaze and held it. Craig could feel a pit of jealousy spur within him, " Who are you?"

**I always like the idea of Stan falling in love with a sweet little red haired boy at first sight. **


End file.
